Jon Tremble
A shy and nervous guy wants to get married. Early Life Born in Kent, Jon was always rather shy and felt less of a man due to his small stature and lack of confident. A Christian from a young age he always had a desire to get married but at the same time always felt inadequate and that he would never be able to do so. With others bullying at school calling him weedy and a loser this did not help with convincing her could get married someday. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 17 What Does Christmas Mean Part 1? When the Christmas Dance is being organised by Gary Robinson, Jon Tremble does not want to go to the event as he is often made fun of by others who have girlfriends or wives and especially by the men who feel they are superior to him. He believes he can never get a girlfriend and just fills he will be shown up by going. Episode 18 What Does Christmas Mean Part 2? Jon is ended up being convinced to go to the dance by Devon and Damian Burchens who have taken over in organising the dance from Gary Robinson after he had be fired as pastor. He ends up dancing with Elaine What's That who is originally there to get Nanny Prescot and Pat back to the old people's home they broke out of but wanting to study Jon and diagnose him with this or that, she decides to dance with him for 'research purposes'! Season 4 Episode 14 Jon, Prince, the Revolution and the Purple Bandwagon Jon Tremble comes over to Nanny Prescot’s house as he wants to get married and have kids yet he has never had a date and he feels that he can never get one. Wanting help he asks Nanny Prescot for some wisdom and advice. However due to Prince’s death it seems everyone is coming onto the bandwagon claiming to be the greatest fan of Prince and mourning his death. This causes for there to be frequent interruptions while Nanny Prescot is trying to give Jon sage words. Eventually she manages to do so and Jon is encouraged to continue to live his godly life in pursuit of a godly woman, even though he is shy and nervous. Episode 16 Man Up! Economy Dad is fed up with the men’s group at church as he finds it weedy and pathetic. He wants it to be really manly. However the likes of Jon Tremble Norm Mann, Devon and Finnerly McDowell really enjoy the men’s group lead by the pastor Kevin Davis. When the next meeting happens Economy Dad gets all those he believes are men to take over the mens group. This includes, Mr Jupiter, Marx Gabo, Assize Tsare, Hank McCeer, David Thornton, Nick Gerrard and leading the ‘mens group’ is Tim Drixall, the disgraced pastor who briefly replaced Gary Robinson following his past being revealed. Adam Robinson who holds Tim responsible for his brothers leaving Grasmere Valley for ever wants to do his best to stop him. Michael Posner’s sisters Dr Sarah Posner is around visiting and is dating Mr Jupiter. He shoves this in Norman Mann and the others faces as Norman had falling in love with her. She even seems to be proud to be with Mr Jupiter and boast that Norman is not a man. Norman feels inadequate and that he doesn’t believe he is a man. It doesn’t take until a talk with Jon Staxford and Katy Staxford to really understand that following God is a real man. He manages to stand up to the others as does Kevin Davis and Adam Robinson with help from Nanny Prescot. Mr Jupiter is disgrace, Dr Sarah dumps him and begins to start a promising relationship with Norman and Tim is booted out once again but not before revealing he knows where Gary Robinson is. Adam is desperate to find out but Tim manages to run away. Economy Dad after the men were exposed as being nothing but jerks learns his lesson the hard way.